User talk:MrPacheco101
Welcome Hi, welcome to Highschool of the Dead Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Turambar1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Turambar1 (Talk) 15:33, October 24, 2010 I think the quotes section is a great idea, but we have a lot of things that still need to be done which take priority over it. At the very least, Alice's and Shizuka's summaries need to be completed before any additions are made to the character pages. There are only a few days until the new chapter comes out, so we need to get those ready. If you want to, you can work on the Alice summary. I think Donutsonfire is doing Shizuka, but I'm not sure if he'll get Alice done this weekend.Turambar1 '''01:42, November 6, 2010 (UTC) It's all right if you can't do it. Alice is probably the least important of the main characters. I think Donutsonfire takes the SAT today, so he may have time to get both her and Shizuka done. If you still want to help out, I can give you some things to do that require less time and effort.Turambar1 ' 13:37, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Image Categorization Hey, since you've been taking care of a lot of the categorization of new pages lately, I thought you might want to help categorize the images. It's a relatively large amount of work since we have nearly 200 images, but it's not something that needs to be done all at once. If you may be interested, let me know and I'll give you detailed instructions.'Turambar1 ' 03:51, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for doing this. The basic idea is to sort images into sub-categories to make them easier to browse through. You'll need to create new category pages with titles such as "Character Images" and "Gun Images" then add each image into the category it belongs in. For now, the categories should be include the following: Character, Location, Gun, Melee Weapon, Vehicle, Anime, Manga; all followed by "Images". We'll probably create sub-categories later, but these should be fine for now. If any image doesn't fit into one of those categories, just leave it alone for now. This is a large task, so if you want you could just do a category or a few images per day. If you have any questions, feel free to ask.'Turambar1 ' 04:23, January 14, 2011 (UTC) One more thing, images with multiple characters can go in the anime and manga categories instead of the character category.'Turambar1 ' 04:45, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Manual of Style If you didn't already know, we started working on a manual of style for the wiki. If you can, please read this post in the forums and give your feedback. We need to hear from as many active users as possible to make sure the community accepts it before it becomes official.--'Turambar1 ' 17:45, January 29, 2011 (UTC) We're adding a few policies to the Manual of Style. Just as before, we need everyone to carefully read the outline for the new material and give their feedback. You can do this on this post in the forums. You're opinion is appreciated.--'Turambar1 ' 04:41, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Signature ''(moved from forum) i kno this dosen't fit the forum, but i want to show yall my fucking new sig a friend of mine on deadliest Fiction wiki made for me Now heres my new sig It looks pretty cool. They did some nice graphic work. I'd say it could be smaller, but that's up to you. The only problem is you won't be able to sign your posts normally with it since its an image. You may want to include your normal signature or just a timestamp (5 tildes instead of 4) at the end of your posts before this one. If you don't want to do that, then you could link the image to your user page so new users who don't know who you are can find you.Turambar1 ''' 23:55, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism Come on man, drunk or not, you've been here long enough to know that's vandalism. I'll give you a pass this time because I know what it's like to make poor decisions while drunk, but please, sober up before getting back on.Turambar1 ''' 05:35, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Please go to HOTD Chat, i want to talk to ya. La$m00r3 01:16, November 4, 2011 (UTC)